Nortap
Nortap is a ghost and ex-crewmember of El Patron. History Nortap was on Raven's Cove with his captain, El Patron, conversing with him. El Patron told him he was going to seal everybody inside the mines to protect his precious weapons. Nortap quickly reported this to the rest of the crew, starting an uprising. Few—the more fanatic crewmembers—sided with El Patron, while many more chose to turn against him. Nortap sided with the mutineers and formed a group of five of his closest friends in the crew. While El Patron and several of his crewmembers were sealing off the mine, Nortap volunteered to deal with him personally. Unfortunately, this would also result in Nortap himself being trapped, but that did not sway him; He intended on preventing El Patron's escape, which would involve sailing out of the harbor. Nortap entered the harbor while his allies began sealing off the entrance, knowing full well that he may not be leaving alive. El Patron ordered several loyal crewmembers to light several explosive charges in order to complete his plans while he dealt with Nortap himself. The mutineer proceeded to kill these crewmembers, resulting in them dropping the charges; the resulting explosion barricaded the harbor completely, effectively trapping El Patron's ship. Ready to face death, Nortap challenged his former captain personally so as to buy time to seal off the door to the mines. Though fatally wounded in the end, El Patron used the powers of his sword to send Nortap flying; while he too was grievously injured, he made one final effort to crawl through the door. Unfortunately for the mutineer, he died before he reached the exit, which by then was completely sealed off from the other side. Decades later, Christopher Crane discovered his corpse when he was on his way to defeat El Patron's ghost. Crane took note of the skeleton's unusual twitching before proceeding to destroy the spirit of El Patron himself. On his way out, he discovered that the sword that was once in Nortap's hand had vanished; though he found nothing, he knew something was watching him. At some other point in the 1740s, an EITC ship came to Raven's Cove, searching for El Patron's lost weapons. They were unexpectedly attacked by unusual ghosts haunting the mines; rather than the typical spirits enveloped in an orange cloud, these ones were surrounded by white smoke. The ghosts—undoubtedly Nortap and his fellow mutineers—quickly slaughtered soldiers and explorers alike before escaping the mines. Unwilling to be trapped on the island but reluctant to let the weapons fall into the wrong hands, Nortap and his followers killed off the remaining Navy and EITC on Raven's Cove and fled via a British ship of the line. After hijacking the ship, the ghosts proceeded to curse it; the vessel took on a more ghostly appearance and the crewmembers onboard were transformed into Rage Ghosts in service of Nortap. Now free to roam the world, the specters sailed the seas aimlessly, their goals known only to Nortap and his five favorite crewmembers. Countless ships encountered; few prevailed, many were destroyed. Thousands of sailors have sought out the ghost ship in pursuit of rumored treasure, but none of returned. Every October 31, Nortap and his ghostly allies can turn humanoid, as long as they remain in any form of light. If they aren't in the light, they will become ghosts again. After October 31 ends, they become ghosts once more. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Parax Category:POTCO